


Finally

by words_reign_here



Series: The Beginning After The End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel explains how he met Dean's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

It had about two years after Cas fell. Fell for Dean, for humanity, for what he felt was right and worth standing up for. Sam had almost died slamming the gates of hell shut and still had nightmares where he would wake up screaming, clawing at the blankets and sometimes already reaching for his gun.

Cas would talk him down, time after time. And that was when Dean was able to admit first to himself and then to his brother that he loved Cas. _Loved him_ , loved him. Loved him in a way that rendered him speechless and sometimes made him sway on his own legs. Now he understood the whole staring thing. Cas... fascinated Dean.

When Cas would catch Dean staring he would first wipe at his face, afraid that there was something there that Dean was inwardly laughing at. Then he would say hesitantly, "Dean?" Dean would apologize, after all. When _isn't_ it strange to stare at your best friend?

The night it happened, Sam was meeting an antique book dealer for a first hand account of a witch spirit that was not adhering to the tried and true method of salt and burn. Dean was sitting on the counter and Cas was at the stove, preparing chicken noodle soup. He wanted it done by the time Sam got home so that he wouldn't catch cold. Dean was confused by the logic but didn't complain because it smelled delicious. The record player was blasting Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. There was a lull in the music and then Hey Jude began, the opening chords tugging at Dean and reminding him of his mother in the kitchen.

Cas made his way to the record player and began to flip through what they had, before Dean had stopped him by saying, "Hey man. You don't have to change it."

"It makes you sad, Dean. It's ok. Look! Simon and Garfunkel." Cas gleefully showed him.

"Ok, no. You are not changing the best song ever for that shit. It's ok." He mumbled. He looked down at his hands and ran his thumb over a healing scab. "I mean, yeah it makes me sad, but it makes me happy too. She would sing this song to me so softly, Cas. And lean over and kiss me right here." He tapped the spot in between his eyes. "She smelled like this lotion she used to use all the time. She had the softest hands and a great smile, you know." Dean's voice trembled on the last word. His mother's death still bothered him.

"I know. I met her once.” Cas hesitated. He hadn’t told Dean this. “She was very beautiful."

Dean glanced up at his words and saw how Cas held the Simon and Garfunkel in his hands. Cas’ hands had recently become something of an obsession with Dean. He hopped off the counter and walked over to Cas. He plucked the record from his hands and crouched to put it back where it belonged in the crate.

"You have your father's shoulders, but you have her eyes and her smile. She asked me about you. What you would be like as a man." Dean stood slowly and regarded Cas for a long time.

"How did you meet my mother?" He asked.

"Time is fluid-"

"And wibbly wobbly and spacey wacey. Man, you have to stop watching BBC." Dean said, maybe a little more harshly than he intended.

"When I knew I was falling, I went to her. I had to ask her if me staying with you... If it would be-" Cas stopped and looked down at his feet. "I want to stay with you, Dean. I feel like- I feel like when I was first cut off from the Host. Empty. Silent, when I'm not with you. And if I was going to stay this long, I had to make sure that it was with her blessing."

"So you went to her." Dean prodded.

"Yes." Cas said softly.

Dean reached over and tipped his Cas' head up so that he could meet his eyes unwaveringly. Warmth spread through his chest at the thought of Cas bending time and space to get his mom's permission to stay with him. "She said yes, didn't she?" Dean asked softly, stroking his fingers down the cords of Cas' neck, to the softer skin behind his ears.

"She did." Cas murmured, his eyes falling shut.

"And you are staying for a long, long time. Right?"

"Forever, Dean. I fell for this." Dean traced Cas' jawline with his fingers, and stepped close enough to startle Cas into opening his eyes.

"I fell for you, Cas." He said and finally, finally, closed the gap between them and kissed Cas.

And oh, it was like watching Star Wars on Christmas, getting a giant slinky, and eating an apple pie. It was that good. It was that sweet. It was that much love.

And it was Dean's turn to fall. 

And yeah, it was a rollercoaster. It had been Cas learning why homosexual relationships were sometimes frowned upon ("I have talked to my Father, Dean. And he is more concerned with genocide and war than he is with what men and women are doing with their genitalia.") and Dean learning to communicate. It had taken a lot of bitch faces with Sam for them to learn about privacy and it had taken some long and awesome nights for Dean to learn that there was a sweet spot below Cas' ribs and for Cas to learn that kissing Dean on that back of the neck will result in hours being spent in bed.

 

To be continued...


End file.
